wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Everything changes.
This is my first Fan Fiction sorry if it's Awful. And it has not been totally edtied yet 6 years after the defeat of Darkstalker Prologue As a sandstorm flared outside covering the world in dark sand, but a light shined inside a sandstone room two sandwings stood above a single open egg. Inside the egg a small yellow-gold dragonet stared up at the dragons eyes. Staring down into the nest Sunny the recently crowned queen said to her mate"I never expected how beautiful she would be Sahara, what should we name her?" Her mate a dark large dragon snapped out of his almost trance "Uh what?" " I said what should we NAME HER" Queen Sunny said with disgust "sorry I was just playing with our dragonet she seems to like my necklace's amber pen-" Sahara said putting the necklace back over his horns.Queen Sunny blurted over his lines" THREE MOONS THAT IS THE PERFECT NAME! HELLO AMBER, WELCOME TO THE SAND KINGDOM! four years later Two tan sandwings stood outside Jade mountain Academy watching streams of color flow into the door one carried The Eye of Onyx and the other a small leather satchel. Amber jerked the satchel onto her shoulder and asked“ Mommy, what if they find out I'm an animagus?" Sunny replied " remember the stories I told you about the Jade winglet, Moonwatcher and Turtle felt like this at first too." She spoke talking as if to a baby "yes mom " said Amber on the inside even though she had heard that "Moonwatcher story a bazillion times and the Turtle one a Bazillion more these stories made her feel happy and confident like she was totally not go insane and kill everyone with her powers. So mustering up her courage she stepped onto the trailing end of the stream of dragon color. As she followed the line of dragons she noticed a black dragon wandering the rows of the library rather clumsily "that must be Starfight!" She thought remembering her mothers stories of the war and her days as a Dragonet of Destiny, she passed branch after branch of rooms until They had all reached a large open room with eight older dragons on platforms carved out of a strange reddish stone. " Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! This will be your home for the next month as you learn about all of dragon kind!" It was clearly Clay limping around on the platform as he still had the burly body and prominent limp from years before. Clay raised his talon for silence" I figured you should know the names of our staff though many of you might already know them, he took his raised talon and gestured to Starfight."this is Starfight he runs the library and is blind, Starflight waved a hello in the wrong direction waving towards Clay instead of us, there were a few laughs from the crowd. Fatespeaker! He pointed at a black dragon beside Starfight with the peculiar silver scales that are normally only on a mindreader, teaches the sciences! this is Webs! History teacher! he pointed to a middle aged blue seawing with a scar on his back leg. Kinkajue! He pointed at a regal looking rainwing, Winter! organizes all out of mountain adventures! , Peril! She’s a helper around the place. ! And finally Moonwatcher and Turtle all about and about the additional rare abilities that each tribe has! "Oh great thought Amber a whole class about murderers, Darkstalker, Albatross, Anemone And ..... me." CHAPTER TWO Fears Thoughts swirled around Ambers head " why do I have to take the powers & abilitys class", the last thing she wanted was the WHOLE WORLD to know about her animagus powers a dragon or two might be OKAY but anything more was off-limits. A memory surged to the front of her mind, a six month old version of herself chasing a tumbleweed in the oasis garden "wouldn't it be so much fun if the tumbleweed could play to?!" She thought and the next time her talons hit the tumbleweed. it changed course and began to chase Amber around the flowering garden. Amber was laughing not knowing anything was odd about commanding tumbleweeds when her mom Queen Sunny ran outside realizing her precious dragonet was an animagus. That day had changed her life forever but now she struggled to push the memories back, out of the way of mind-reading dragonets. that secret was her life now that secret was her only fear and not a single Nightwing soul would find out about it. Snapping back to reality she wandered blankly until she found her cave and walked inside. despite being the sole princess tho the Sand Kingdom she still had roommates, two of them to be exact. A pale blue icewing sitting on a marble block carved to look like ice, and a dragonet the color of the night sky with wings speckled like stars. A nightwing a stupid mind-probeing nightwing "was all Amber could think until she saw the nightwing had wasn't staring deep into her soul or gasping with surprise. the fact eased her mind a bit but not much.all she could think to do was to drop her satchel on her sandy bed and prepare herself for meeting her winglet the following morning. And eventually even her most worried mind gave itself up to the calm relief called sleep. Chapter 3 the winglet By the time the purple drained from the sky and the sun had risen, Amber was already up ready to catch the suns first rays “It was cold in the mountains!”. She was holding her cursed animagus claws up on the wall when the pale icewing arose " hey what's your name' sand face? He said."he raised a serrated claw.Amber dropped her talon realizing she looked quite scary in that position. "Amber… my names Amber what's yours? With an edge of fear creeping into her voice. "Oh ME? He put his talon on his chest in a sarcastic way, well I'm Polaris, and that sleeping beauty over there is Truthseeker you'll get to know that pillow-face once you meet your winglet, I'm heading to the prey center I am DIEING For a mountain goat right now see ya!" He got up abruptly and left muttering something about there not being any polar bears around here."Okay....that dragon is weird I probably should explore this place,” but before she could even step outside the door Webs walked by the door bellowing "follow me Gold winglet!" That was when Amber realized she liked sleeping in. "I guess I should follow him " thought Amber out loud as she trailed alongside her supposed winglet. there was a Pale Aqua Seawing red sky wing. a purple rainwing and a few others following Webs after a walk they reached the library. " Gold Winglet time to meet your new friends! I'm sure some of you have all ready met because your clawmates and all" before he had even finished his sentence the now yellow rainwing popped up" IM DEWDROP HI EVERYONE I LOVE THAT THIS PLACE IS SO CLOSE TO THE RAINFOREST ITS SO WARM AND NICE HERE!" The purple swirling and mixing on her scales. Three Dragonets slammed there talons across their faces. , "an icewing raised his head slightly " um...hello...my names Gale...I..I have a twin named Polaris I love the nighttime and I'm kind of scared of leaving the ice kingdom". "Hi I'm Terra I'm a Bigwings of my five mudwing sibs and I would do anything to be with them all the time,". " IM PEAK the most amazing skywing in this whole mountain also I'm a master at parkour so don't mess with me." The blood red skywing exclaimed . "Hi everyone I'm Lionfish im not that special but I have purple glow-spots!" Said a pale aqua seawing with blinking purple glow-spots". His color got The attention of Dewdrop who was staring, mesmerized at the spots on his scales. "Hello dragons I'm Truthseeker the nightwing and you have no reason to freak out because cannot read your minds". After she was done all heads turned to Amber. She began to say "Hi I'm Amber, I my mother is Queen Sunny and I go bonkers for prickly pears." Well that's everyone! Now I suppose I should introduce myself “ My name is Webbs and I got this scar from a tangle with Blister herself back in the War of Sandwing Succession. He got a few Ohhhhh’s and Ahhhh’s from the crowd. And so you know where to go here's your schedule for today." He handed a curled up scroll to everyone HELLO DRAGONETS OF THE GOLD AND JADE WINGLETS This is the schedule for the Gold and Jade winglets on 5/24/5022 9:00 history 10:00 assembly (by clay) 10:45-12:00 free time 12:15 Powers & Abilities class 1:00 hunting with clay 3:00-4:00 study hall 4:15 inter-tribe relationships 5:30-onward free time 9:00 lights out _________________________ Amber looked over the schedule again and again thinking 12:15 powers and abilitys "This will be fun" Chapter 4 Classes I decided to hang along TruthSeeker she was my claw mate and all, we headed straight for Webs history classroom a underground room covered in scrolls, maps, paintings, and EVERYTHING even vaguely reminiscent to the war of Sandwing Succession. "Welcome Jade and Gold winglets to your first history lesson" about half the class, the ones who hade gone to school before replied with "good morning Webs." "Good morning to you too, we are going to start recent and work our way backward from the defeat of Darkstalker on the Talon of Pyrrha all the way back to the Scorching so class do any of you know anything about Darkstalker?" TruthSeeker clearly did "he was a thrice- moon born animagus nightwing-icewing hybrid who made himself invincible." " yes Webs replied anyone know more?" Gale who apparently knew a ton about the Jade winglet said "then he killed his father Prince Arctic thus ending the icewing animagus bloodline sparking conflicts for two thousand years and was put to sleep by his lover " FOREVER" he added air quotes around "forever. While raising and lowering the scales above his eyes. The conversation continued re-telling the story Of Darkstalker ending with him being taken down by a fluffy Rainwing. There was a cheer from the new Jade winglet and the class ended. We as a winglet ran from our late class to catch the assembly witch we later realized was a lot of greeting mumbo jumbo that we would of been okay with missing. Next was free time and all my clawmates headed back to the sleeping caves to chill out before the next class powers & abilities, it was a stressful topic even if you didn't have any, Wars had started over an animagus before! Multiple times! actually like half of the wars were over Animagi. I decided to talk with TruthSeeker maybe that would calm me down. "Hey TruthSeeker are your nervous about the next class? Because I am." TruthSeeker raised her head "yeah just because I'm a nightwing everyone is going to be horrified and think that I can read minds when I can't!" “ it's okay TruthSeeker I'm Here” said Amber trying to be comforting” “It's okay” TruthSeeker said back “Can I just call you Truth?” “Yeah” “ Okay I'm going to the Prey center now see ya!” “Okay I'll be here Amber!” = I'm just going to say it the prey center was a disaster there were like thirty dragonets all chasing the same chicken like there's got to be more than one chicken right? I was right there were so many other chickens it was too easy until the bell rang 12:15 POWERS AND ABILITIES! FOR tHE JADE AND GOLD WINGINLETS I looked around "TRUTHSEEKER! I called Ahh she's not in the prey center” I remembered and followed my soon to be mentor Turtle to the classroom Chapter 5 Powers & abilities = The powers classroom looked a lot like the history one I sat in the second row next to TruthSeeker and as soon as Moon walked in screamed a thought to her " Please don't tell everybody about my animagus powers!" She turned her head and nodded a almost unnoticeable nod. "Welcome Jade and Gold winglets, she said still a bit stunned from what I had just told her. She and Turtle said to the class in this class we will learn about the rare powers, abilities, and artifacts of the continent of Pyrrha" we will start with the most well known of these said powers Animagus magic" before moving on to more obscure topics like Fire-Scales Red-Eggs and Special Hybrid Powers. So now for Animagus Magic. Turtle raised his voice " as you probably know animagus magic is genetic and allows animagi to enchant anything to do almost anything for the price of a increasingly large little bit of there soul, animagus bloodlines can be found in Nightwings, Seawings, are suspected to be in the royal family of the sandwings, and were previously in the ice and skywing tribes. But due to bad choices on both tribes parts have ceased to exist. Now does anyone know about any animagus-touched artifacts or dragons. A blue seawing popped up "Dreamvisors! He continued Darkstalker enchanted them for his friends so no distance could separate them and Were thought to have been destroyed now one is in the sky kingdom one the others are at Jade mountain" Yes Lionfish, Dreamvisitors are an animagus object" I thought through my mind, What could I say? raised my talon And thought about saying the Summer Palace but I remembered that it was destroyed and began thinking of what to say now " The Eye of Onyx, I blurted and then continued “ It was enchanted so that only the queen of the Sandwings cold hold it without dieing”.Moonwatcher shared a look of mild humor with Turtle that could of been many things but I interpreted as " Royal Sandwing brings up Eye of Onyx, expected". My thought was interrupted by my Clawmate, Polaris raised a claw and said "The Gift of Light," Moonwatcher realizing that the non-icewing students had no idea what he was talking about explained " The Gift of Light is the original name for the moon-globe tree in the ice Kingdom, and now with Queen Glory gaining a sapling from it in exchange for the Dragonet Icicle a small version in the Rainforest has begun to grow. ". The Rainwing student in the Jade Winglet laughed and mocked “ TAKE THAT ICEBERGS! YOU HAD ONE DECENT THING IN YOUR WHOLE FROZEN KINGDOM AND NOW ITS GONE! and changed a to a boastful shade of orange that perfectly matched the color of his rage filled eyes. " JAGUAR CUT IT OUT!" Turtle snapped and Jaguar faded almost as if to hide inside his chair Cliff snickered Terra gasped . A bell wrung" that's is class! Turtle said Fuming Both Winglets Follow follow Clay! and Clay please bring Jaguar back here after the hunt! I followed The large dragon Clay out of the room I heard a female nightwing say ........Turtle......Amber’s..animagus.......tell.......okay? I didn't need to ask to know what she ment I knew she said "hey Turtle, Amber's an animagus should we tell everyone..... okay = chapter 6 the Library Hunting was horrible. First it was raining so we all got soaked the only ones who really seemed to be enjoying it were the two Seawings LionFish and Oyster and second there wasn't a single animal outside due to the rain so when we came back we came back with nothing. When I got inside I came back to my cave and dried myself off. “Life as a seawing must STINK!” I thought that was when Truthseeker came back to the cave and said “Hey Amber, It's study hall? Shouldn't you be going?” I responded “Yeah! I'm just drying off why aren't you going?” She called back “ Well I want to sleep I didn't get any last night so I'm catching up now” “ okay see you later! I ran off to the Library past all the other dragons and rooms hearing my claws scrape against the smooth stone floor, scritch scratch scritch scratch. I pushed through the rows of Dragonetts and stopped a StarFlights Desk. There was one book I Really needed “Do you have any books on the scorching?” I asked. StarFlight got up and Hobbled over to a row of books he took one from the shelf he ran his fingers over the title and came back to hand me the book “ Thank you!” “Your Welcome Amber,” I took my book and wandered away “how did he know who I was he's blind?” I sat down at a Redwood table surrounded by stools. I pulled one up and sat down to open the book. It was called The Truths and Tales of the Scorching. It was written in an elaborate and beautiful hand with thought and care put into every word I turned the first page and saw the date it was completed. 2997 A.S. over 2000 years ago I thought “that's from Darkstalker’s time”. I began to read The true deatails of the Scorching have been blurred by time but It has become my quest to understand the Scorching the way it should be known. To start with the facts everyone knows that the Scorching was the event of when the last remaining dragons from each tribe came out from their underground hiding and banded together to make the first tribes to rise in a Scavenger dominated land that wanted their extermination. But what most don't know was the extent of this old world it was dominated by metal and glass the Scavengers had banded together by the million and had built towering buildings and castles of more than wood and stone like now. They had made themselves fly and travel faster than us at the time and had flaming weapons that could kill us in one hit. How we killed them was unknown but we think it was mostly surprise dragons would emerge in the center of a town or group of metal towers and destroy everything freeing dragons in there wake waiting months between atack to keep the suprise and eventually they won. “Well that was interesting but I learned nothing about Going insanity and stopping it” she thought flipping vigorously throughout the rest of the book to find what she needed. Info on the first Animagus. Eventually she found the spot Chapter three: Origins of the Animagus —————————————————- It is commonly thought that the Animagi were first a trait of the original Queens of Pyrrha and there descendents, but that is most untrue. From what we have found from old writings and buildings in the ice and sea kingdoms It is far more likely that the animagus Gene began in the royal family of the icewings some time after the Scorching and slowly spread outwards There is also more evidence to the theory coming as almost every Icewing claims their tribe was the first with the power and there is an old Icewing tale about an ancient Icewing with unique powers and mentally insane fitting Animagus powers perfectly. “Hmmm this could be going somewhere, maybe I can finally figure out how to deal with this horrible power ” thought Amber out loud she dropped her head and began to read.“Hey SandFace, Whatcha reading! ” Chapter 7 Just a second to late. It was Jaguar the Rainwing. He took the book in his talon and slid it across the table letting it slam onto the floor “HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!” Amber stared at him with disgust. He took a step forward toward Amber, pushing her back into her chair. “What are you doing, Jaguar” Amber announced silently praying that Clay or someone would come to her rescue from this crooked Rainwing the predicament had raised a crowd with everyone in the library watching the scenario unfold. Jaguar whispered too quietly for the crowd to hear “ you know why I'm doing this Amber I heard your little secret, I know your an animagus” he knocked the chair backwards and Amber fell flat onto the floor. “NOW Enchant me something before I tell everyone your secret” he continued getting louder. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JAGUAR!” It was Terra “Finaly someone CARES!” Amber thought thankfully, but the celebration didn't last long beacouse with a single swish of the tail another Rainwing this time a Shade of dark red came out and barred his venomous fangs at Terra She took one last look and retreated back into the crowd. At this moment someone Bellowed “GET CLAY HERE RIGHT NOW!” and very soon a faint reply of “I’m coming!” Came from down near Clay’s office. And TruthSeeker finally deciding to show up arrived. Amber tried to get up but was smacked in the leg with a long Rainwing tail causing her to fall back down. She hit her head on the Smooth grain of the wood table. Making her dizzy and barely Conscious the last thing she heard of the battle was Jaguar’s rage filled voice saying “have it your way!” But what she missed was extraordinary. Terra now flanked by Peak and LionFish charged into the over-confident red Rainwing and tackled it to the ground, while LionFish Carried Amber back to the crowd and Peak pinned Jaguar to the (now quite dented) RedWood table. Amid all the chaos Clay arrived silence fell as he stared down the Rainwing Jaguar “What have you done Jaguar” Clay said awestruck at what had just happened “ Well Clay you got me here all I wanted was one little thing from Amber and I would of gotten it if I hadn't asked Just a second to late” he paused and smiled just a little bit. “Now I get to hold on my promise….Everyone Amber is the first monster in years, she is the first Animagus of the Sandwings. Everyone Gasped and Jaguar just kept smiling… Chapter 8 This Cannot Be Happening I opened my eyes surprised not to be under a table with an awful Rainwing it turned out that I was in a bed with Terra, LionFish, Polaris, Gale, Peak, and TruthSeeker all standing over her. “Can someone explain what just happened?” I asked and everyone looked a Terra to tell the story “ WHY ME?” Terra exclaimed “because you were the closest “ everyone else responded “can someone please tell me what happened?!” I asked more forcefully . “Well it turned out that for the last few hours while you were out Clay managed to figure some things out from Jaguar and his red partner in crime Ocelot”,It was Terra speaking. “similar names similar crimes” Amber thought almost laughing except for the world was to messed up right now for laughing. Terra continued “ we discovered that Jaguar’s parents were part of a group of Rain,Ice,and Skywings that thought that Animagi were monsters that should be put to work even if they drove themselves insane in the process and it looks like there thinking had passed on to him he even got Ocelot, and Dewdrop to help him out”. “So THATS why Dewdrop wasn't helping us” Gale the newest to the party exclaimed having missed getting all the info. Now even Terra couldn't continue she stared at Clay pleading for him to continue. Clay let out a deep slow sigh and when he he finished said “ Amber, the last thing Jaguar said was to quote him “ Everyone Amber is the first monster in years, She is the first Animagus of the Sandwings. I know this is the type of thing someone would want to keep secret but Amber you must tell me is this true” And almost like a response I gave the slightest nod before I turned around crying “ THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING” was my only thought. It felt like hours before everyone in the Gold Winglet left me and hours more before the next visitor came the next visitor was a seawing covered in deep green scales and a golden wristband on his right forearm, he came closer and leaned up against my bed. He handed me a package containing the book about the Scorching and a piece of a chalkboard that tingled fiercely with animagus magic. I looked up at him and realized it was Turtle, Hero of Jade mountain he said “Amber I know the world has literally turned upside down for you because I've felt the exact same thing back when I was a Dragonet and I've come to you with an offer, If you feel ready to leave yet I can teach you how to use your powers and how to control them in a solo class with you so you can have what no other animagus alive has had the ability to talk to another of their kind” I smiled “who would turn this offer down?!” And I nodded my head to agree. Chapter 9 starting over He explained to me that the chalk board was a two-way communication system so that we could talk even when we weren't together and the piece of skyfire was so more dragons couldn't read your mind because he admitted the is a mindreader currently at the school and the last thing he told me was weather your here or at home be careful of suspicious looking Ice,Rain,And Skywings I case they are part of the group and when your at home be extra careful because an animagus is the type of thing that wars are started over. Then he left and told me too meet back in the Powers and Abilities classroom tomorrow at the beginning of the lunch Free Time. So we both left the “hospital” room and went on to our normal lives, except for that I didn't have a normal life any more. It was 4:00 when the incident took place, and I was out cold for a few hours it was past lights out when I got back so I went to bed on my pile of warm sand and hoped everyone would just forget in the morning. Clearly everyone did not forget in the morning and I woke up to Polaris asking “Amber what's it like being MAGICAL!?” TruthSeeker woke up after and asked “ have you ever enchanted anything?” “ of course I have how else would I know I was an animagus otherwise.” “Show us!!” Both of my Clawmates exclaimed acting like awestruck hatchlings. “Okay everyone already knows so it's no harm showing…I reached into my satchel and pulled out a bookmark and glass bottle. “That's it? You have the whole sandwing treasure to chose from and you choose a bookmark and a bottle!” Mocked Polaris. I quickly responded “well they can do things that's why there cool, ummmm the bookmark is always able to find your spot in any book anywhere”. I pulled out Turtles book to show and the bookmark flew into the exact place where I was before. “Oooooh” they both stared at me and it was clear they weren't even thinking straight any more they were just so mind blown, I wouldn't be surprised if there brains had actually exploded. “ and the bottle, I continued, is able to hold anything without it disappearing until I release it from the bottle! By now Truthseeker had snapped out of her trance and grabbed the bottle and began breathing fire into it to see if it kept burning in the bottle. Polaris then grabbed the bottle and began to shake it vigorously. I rolled my eyes at the mess and thought maybe this won't be as bad as I thought? Chapter 10 Fears the same yet different. We headed out from our cave and went to find Webbs for our schedule for the day everyone was there, but Dewdrop was acting strange probably split between whether she should help her clawmates or her new awful cause. I heeded a Turtles advice and sat with a Terra and LionFish instead of Dewdrop in all the classes afterward. “ Here's your schedule for the day, try not to get into trouble”. Webbs said gruffly It read ————————————————————— 9:00 check in with Clay assembly 10:30 ish History 11:30-12:45 Free time 12:45-3:45 tour of the Rainforest kingdom with Kinkajou 3:45 Powers and Abilities 4:30 Study Hall 5:30 onward Free time 9:00 lights out ———————————— I looked over the schedule and went back up to the top to cross out a line After I'd finished it read 11:30-12:45 TURTLE! YAY! now content I rushed away to Assembly not wanting to miss anything. As I walked in the caverns and caves I noticed everyone staring at me,who could blame them I guess but it still felt so wrong. I walked past the staring Dragonets and took my place at the assembly next to Terra and LionFish I muttered “How much ya wanna bet that this entire assembly will be about me”. “ Like the whole Seawing Treasure” LionFish responded, we continued laughing about the “Bet” for a while until the assembly started “ATTENTION WINGLETS THERE IS SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE BROUGHT TO YOUR ATTENTION!, as most of you already know there was a… predicament… in the library during yesterday's study hall,And would like to confirm a few things,” every eye in the room turned to stare at me I lowered my head and raised my hand as if to answer a question and that's what I was doing. Clay quickly shot me a confused look and mouthed something like “ three moons” before silently pointing at me, I lowered my hand and began to speak. A shocked silence fell over to entire crowd even the teachers couldn't comment on this moment. “What you heard was, well True I am an Animagus and the first one in the sandwings since the old time of Darkstalker” I sat down and started mentally slamming my head on a table for revealing myself that easily (WHAT WAS I THINKING!). I waited for some dragon to burst out screaming or even worse laughing at me but nothing happened other than every Nightwing and Icewing slowly scooting away from me, probably because they were still shellShocked by the Darkstalker incident 10 years before. Clay took one look around and continued with his speech I couldn't help thinking what was going through everyone else's minds while he spoke. I was right the speech was about Me but I'd learned things had gotten tense since Jaguar and Marguay had been sent home. Queen Sunny was outraged at the band of anti-animagus Dragons who had dubbed themselves the “Monsoon” and Queen Tsunami and Queen Glory the queens of Night and Seawings respectively were now fearful for there Animagi. Then the assembly ended and my whole Winglets hustled away to meet up with the Jade Winglet and Webs for history, we took our seats and prepared for something to happen. Chapter 11 OH LOOK MORE ANIMAGI Webs walked in and immediately started the lesson “ Unroll your scrolls to the second chapter The earliest tribes from 1 a.s. To 500a.s.” I unrolled my scroll to find multiple blurbs of text next to a map with unfamiliar borders. The blurbs said things like: Chaos after the Scorching! Or why are the Rainwings so large? But there was one that stood out Is there a reason why the Ice and Sea kingdoms are so large? Animagi perhaps? I stared down at the paragraph under the interesting sentence and even as Webs started talking I read This map has been dated to 500 years after the Scorching during the first period of calm in the Age of Dragons but there is something that many a dragon have wondered about, why are some kingdoms so large? I heard from the front of the room Webs calling “ all of the Blurbs say about the same things in the end so read whichever ones you choose, I would love it if you read them all though “Good I thought I'm not breaking any rules by reading this then” I continued The most common theory for the sise of certain kingdoms is called the “Powers Theory” It revolves around the fact that the large kingdoms: Night Sea Rain and Ice all had powers at the time, Animagus in the Ice and Sea kingdoms, Mindreading and Forsight for the Nightwings and unstoppable Venom and camaflage for the Rainwings. Likewise the three smaller kingdoms Sand Mud and Sky all lack special powers with Sandwings having none at all Mudwings powers being exclusively Defencive and Skywings killing all of there firescale dragons at birth. “Well this dragon needs to update his information! I laughed to myself ‘cause there's an Animagus Sandwing in town!” I had to admit I was beginning to like my powers being public, I just didn't need to hide anything anymore! And with that History ended and everyone hustled off to free-time…except me, I turned around and walked toward the Powers and Abilities classroom,to meet my hero. Chapter 12 TURTLE IS AWESOME! I turned a corner and hurried down the hallway to where Turtle said he would be waiting. And he was, he was slumped in a chair in the corner of his classroom, his sea green tail flowing out behind him and forming a big lumpy ball in the corner. He looked up from the scroll he was reading and said “Hello Amber! I knew you would be here!” He put out his Talon for a handshake and it felt strange when I took it there was a tingling feeling I'd only felt before with myself and my grandfather StoneMover.”Welcome to…ANIMAGI WITH TURTLE!” He did a little bow as he got up from the chair.He walked over to a closet by the chalkboard and began to fiddle around. “Sooo what are we doing?” I asked “ getting something!” He responded as vaguely as dragonly possible. He pulled out a crate from the closet and set it down on the floor between us “you know you can sit down right?” I gave a confused expression and sat down watching Turtle open the strange crate,it was full of strange knick-knacks rangeing from gems to branches to bracelets and everything in between. “any ideas what this is?” He asked I shook my head. “Well, this crate is full of every animagus- touched object we have at Jade Mountain academy! I have to admit in that moment I all of my focus was going into not running around the room screaming with glee. “We have a: Dreamvisor and all of my enchanted junk And part of Dark-Darkstalker’s bracelet, sorry I still get the shivers when I hear his name” I could tell from his expression that Turtle still got more than the shivers when he heard of Darkstalker it still full on scared him that whatever enchantment he'd put on Darkstalker to make him go away would fail someday and he would come back twice as angry and powerful in another 2000 years I changed the subject “ Hey do you want to see what I've enchanted?” “ Yes I would “ Turtle responded. I slid the sachel off my shoulder and pulled out the bookmark and the bottle. He nodded. I continued “Umm so this bookmark can always find your place in any book you choose”, I showed him the same demonstration that I had shown my clawmates and this bottle can hold anything you put in it forever, or at least until the bottle breaks”. I put away the objects. And Turtle’s expression became doubtful again. “How many things have you enchanted?” He asked his doubtful expression changing to scared “seven” he let out a monstrous exhale and pulled out a small hourglass with an odd bit on top. “This hourglass was enchanted centuries ago by Dark…Stalker to prove his soul was pure. I want you to try it hold it on top of your heart, wait for it to flip a few times, if all has gone well it should be almost all black if your soul if pure”. I gingerly picked up the contraption and held it over my chest watching it flip and the sand inside mix and change until the sand settled nearly the entire hourglass was full of Obsidian black sand with a sprinkling of white on top “Good that's very good, your soul is as pure as I expected, we will learn to use your powers tomorrow Amber! Meet me back here at the same time as today! The bell rung and I picked up my sachel ready to return to my normal embarrassing life. Chapter 13 A Tour of the RainForest Home of my worst enemies. I kept my head low as I walked through the hallways until I found the rest of the Gold Winglet. LionFish brushed up beside me and wispered “ Where were you! We were looking all over for you!” Peak jumped in “We were all going to go to the Cave pools and swim!” I responded to there question “ I was training to use my Animagus Powers with Turtle “ I was fighting to keep my face straight as a spoke. My Winglet turned as if to say something but then held there tongues and kept walking. The Gold and Jade Winglets were going on a tour of the rainforest with Kinkajou so we met up with her and set off into the Forest, it was pretty boring at the start with my Winglet mostly just snickering amongst ourselves at the strange looking fruits and sleeping Rainwings. After a bit of silence Peak nudged me and muttered “ I can tell why These dragons didn't fight in the Great War! There just sleeping buckets of leafs!” I muttered back “Sleeping piles of leafs that can melt your face off.” Peak was quiet after that.As we moved further into the forest we began to see more Nightwings along with more rainwings that were awake and active. There were also a few Hybrids scattered around with one that Kinkajew seemed to focus on more than the rest, A Black dragon about 10 years old with a sprinkling of rainbow scales on the underside of his wings, he was tending to a sprawling strawberry patch. We continued onward leaving the Nightwing village behind and soon reached a thick band of trees and plants so thick it was hard to pass through, heads turned to watch a colorful Quetzal soar through the branches. But when they had all turned to watch the bird I turned right to a clump of undergrowth with a pair of Blood red eyes glaring out of it followed by a another pair of eyes in a bush to my left. Nearly ten pairs of eyes had appeared in the bands of undergrowth, and a camouflaged snout poked out of the first pair of eyes. “Jaguar.” I thought as a his quiet harsh voice spoke a short line “ This Is WAR Animagus… RUN.” And I ran up ahead desperately trying to catch up to my Winglet before Rainwings anger would rain onto me… like a Monsoon. Chapter 14 FIGHT! I had just enough time to warn my Winglet before the Rainwings hit, talons outstretched and Fangs gleaming. The Jade Winglet has also seen the cloud of Rage filled dragons and a few had decided to stand and fight. I surveyed our team. On my side there was Me, Truthseeker, LionFish,Terra,Peak, Gale and the Jade Winglet students Oyster, Polaris and Falcon a sandwing fighting only because I the target was also a royal sandwing. And lastly kinkajou 10 dragons most of them Dragonets. And on the Monsoon’s side was around 20 face-melting Rainwings. All surrounding us and ready to kill my friends and capture me at any time. It was CAOS. The Rainwings were relentless killers and were experts at fighting. But even with that disadvantage our small band of ten and our combined Fire, FrostBreath, Poison, and Claws could hold them back at least until they Got Kinkajou. It had all been happening so fast, with Talons teeth and Flame all becoming a blur in the chaos, Then Kinkajou found herself brawling with Jaguar and another Rainwing and it was too much for her, Jaguar slashed her down the side from her neck to her flank and as she collapsed the other Rainwing had picked her up and carried her away to wherever his groups secret base was. And we all fell back LionFish and Falcon had also been slashed and were laying unconscious on the forest floor. And all the other dragons were being fought by groups of two or three Rainwings with every moment I stood fighting more of my friends would fall. TruthSeeker’s wing was torn and Peak’s tail was laying limp behind him probably broken. I needed to do something “This is all my fault isn't it” I thought slashing a Rainwing with my barbed tail “ so I need to stop it” A tail whipped my side leaving a stinging streak where it had hit. “ I need to enchant something “ I felt a searing pain in my tail and looked around to find Jaguar sinking his claws into my tail and dragging me away I dug my claws into the ground in a desperate attempt to stay grounded. I looked around furiously and ripped out one of Jaguars Horns He bellowed in pain and I sunk his horn into the ground Jaguar fell off from behind me as the battle stopped around me every Rainwing in the battle had had there claws tails wings and heads frozen in place by my magic I turned around to Jaguar and said “ Even if this IS war your going to be in the Sandwing dungeon for a long time”. His eyes flashed with the purest anger I'd seen in my whole life. I looked around everywhere there was blood all the Dragonets had blood spilling from there wounds, Kinkajou was probably gone forever and Falcon had given his live for his future queen. Peak even with a broken tail was the fastest of us all and flew back to Jade Mountain, Soon Webs, Clay, and all the others had come to the Bloodstained forest and were taking the Rainwings to the caves in Jade Mountain until they could find a permanent prison. And everyone mourned for the true hero of Jade Mountain, Kinkajou Chapter 15 An End A Beginning. We all returned to Jade Mountain and shared the news with the school it had been confirmed that due to the high chance of more conficts in the future Jade Mountain would be temporarily closed until tempers cooled Falcon would be brought back to the sand kingdom for a proper burial and search party's would be sent out to find Kinkajou. Many hours later I returned to the SandKingdom and pushed open the doors to the palace. I found Sunny waiting and Ran into her arms “ I was so worried about you Amber! You could've died!” She felt over the bandages covering my tail and back legs “It's okay Mom Whatever happens now at least were together in the SandKingdom, and it's over now it's not like this will turn into the next Great War!” I said laughing. Sunny’s face fell “Qibli , please bring over the Treaty.” She said gravely. Qibli did so I took the Scroll in my talons and read it it simply said. “ I Queen of my kingdom swares that in the face on this on coming war against the majority of the Icewings, Skywings, and Rainwings. To protect our Land, Dignity and, Animagus Blood. We will never back down until the threat has been eliminated and our tribes are safe, We will also never turn our backs on our Allies Sign below if you agree to this Treaty, Queen Tsunami of the Seawings Queen Glory of the Nightwings and Rainwings Queen Sunny of the Sandwings That was when I realized my home was at war, and I was the target. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)